lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Meditation Teacher Sutra
1. I prepared to verify my schedule. I did this by getting up when the bell rang. First, I lay in bed. Second, I waited until the bell rang. Third, I pulled the blanket off. In this way, I prepared to verify my schedule by getting up when the bell rang. 2. I prepared to win the point. I did this by hitting the shuttlecock in the air. First, I aimed the badminton bat in a particular direction. Second, I threw the shuttlecock in the air. Third, I hit the shuttlecock in that direction. In this way, I prepared to win the point by hitting the shuttlecock in the air. 3. I prepared to weigh the weights. I did this by lifting the weight onto the scales. First, I touched the weight. Second, I gripped the weight. Third, I lifted it onto the scales. In this way, I prepared to weigh the weights by lifting the weight onto the scales. 4. I prepared to select the most healthy egg and sperm. I did this by eating the strawberry that had cream on it. First, I looked at the strawberries. Second, I looked at the strawberries with cream on them. Third, I selected a strawberry with cream on it and placed it in my mouth. In this way, I prepared to select the most healthy egg and sperm by eating the strawberry that had cream on it. 5. Elvira prepared to participate in a field trip. She did this by flying a kite. First, she ran with the kite. Second, she let the wind lift the kite into the sky. Third, she flew the kite in the sky. In this way, she prepared to participate in a field trip by flying a kite. 6. I prepared to ask the jackdaw to speak. I did this by patting the jackdaw. First, I walked to the jackdaw. Second, I placed my hand above the jackdaw. Third, I patted the jackdaw. In this way, I prepared to ask the jackdaw to speak by patting the jackdaw. 7. I prepared to the meditation centre. I did this by staying close to the safe people. First, I identified that the people I was with were safe. Second, I stayed with the people. Third, I was close to the people. In this way, I prepared to the meditation centre by staying close to the safe people. 8. I prepared to keep the positive gifts. I did this by differentiating between apples and oranges. First, I looked at the apple. Second, I looked at the orange. Third, I found differences between them. In this way, I prepared to keep the positive gifts by differentiating between apples and oranges. 9. My audience prepared to experience heaven on earth. I did this by plucking the harp string. First, I sat at the harp. Second, I positioned my finger next to the string. Third, I plucked the C string. In this way, my audience prepared to experience heaven on earth by plucking the harp string. 10. The psychiatrist prepared to help the patient. He did this by writing the while command. First, he typed “while”. Second, he typed “true”. Third, he ran the command until the user had entered input. In this way, he psychiatrist prepared to help the patient by writing the while command. 11. I prepared to like you. I did this by agreeing with you. First, I read the sentence that you wrote. Second, I thought of whether you agreed with it. Third, I agreed with it. In this way, I prepared to like you by agreeing with you. 12. I prepared to dissolve the licorice. I did this by popping the bubble. First, I found the bubble. Second, I positioned the metal skewer above it. Third, I stabbed the bubble, popping it. In this way, I prepared to dissolve the licorice by popping the bubble. 13. I examined the Vag’s famousness. I did this by converting famousness into famousness. First, I found the first famousness. Second, I converted it into another famousness. Third, I repeated this for the other famousnesses. In this way, I examined the Vag’s famousness by converting famousness into famousness. 14. I prepared to connect two heterogeneous ideas. I did this by allowing the left-hand side and right-hand side of my brain communicate, like a conversation of algorithms. First, I wrote sales arguments in pedagogy. Second, I distributed them to points of sale. Third, I mapped the points of sale. In this way, I prepared to connect two heterogeneous ideas by allowing the left-hand side and right-hand side of my brain communicate. 15. I prepared to think of a metaphor for a fascium. I did this by standing a s single meditation government leader. First, I collected my like-minded colleagues. Second, I learned how to teach meditation. Third, I stood for election for government. In this way, I prepared to think of a metaphor for a fascium by standing a s single meditation government leader. 16. I involved myself with goodnesses. I did this by painting the pictures with text. First I found the first part of the image. Second, I painted it with text. Third, I repeated this for the rest of the images. In this way, I involved myself with goodnesses by painting the pictures with text. 17. I prepared to think of creative philosophy by thinking of sets of As for managers, education and the theology specific A by thinking of the metaphor for a parakeet. I did this by calling the parakeet to me. First, I called it. Second, I put out my arm Third, it came to me. In this way, I prepared to think of creative philosophy by calling the parakeet to me. 18. I prepared to say I loved being there. I did this by sanctioning breedsonings with As, making philosophy easier to write. First, I wrote the breedsonings. Second, I wrote an A for it. Third, I wrote the philosophy. In this way, I prepared to say I loved being there by sanctioning breedsonings with As. 19. The positive doctor prepared to do his job. He did this by protecting his heart and brain in conjunction with meditation. First, he protected his heart. Second, he protected his brain. Third, he meditated. In this way, he prepared to do his job by protecting his heart and brain in conjunction with meditation. 20. The robotics man prepared to drink from the flask, which was a metaphor for society. He did this by drinking from the thermos flask (like a robot) in the park (space). First, he untwisted the lid. Second, he drank from it. Third, he put it down. In this way, the robotics man prepared to drink from the flask by drinking from the thermos flask in the park. 21. You prepared to be the main person too. You did this by being fast parents with young children. First, you got married. Second, you got a mortgage. Third, you had children. In this way, you prepared to be the main person too by being fast parents with young children. 22. I prepared to like being with you. I did this by shaking my worlds. First, I shook the model globe. Second, I waited until it had opened. Third, I watched the key fall out. In this way, I prepared to like being with you by shaking my worlds. 23. I prepared to like being happy. I did this by inverting my frown into a smile. First, I identified myself frowning. Second, I relaxed my face. Third, I smiled. In this way, I prepared to like being happy by inverting my frown into a smile. 24. I prepared to be on my guard. I did this by placing the fireguard in place. First, I turned the fire on. Second, I lifted the fire screen. Third, I placed it in front of the fire. In this way, I prepared to be on my guard by placing the fireguard in place. 25. I prepared to like being friendly by myself. I did this by going for a walk at the same time each day. First, I decided whether I wanted to go for a walk at a particular time. Second, I went for a walk at this time. Third, I did this all day. In this way, I prepared to like being friendly by myself by going for a walk at the same time each day. 26. I prepared to like a lady. I did this by giving the children all of the academic As once per day. First, I waited until 12 noon. Second, I gave them all of the academic As. Third, I watched their faces. In this way, I prepared to like a lady by giving the children all of the academic As once per day. 27. I prepared to go outside. I did this by wearing a coat. First, I unbuttoned the coat. Second, I put on the jacket. Third, I put on a costume, went on stage and became King of Pop. In this way, I prepared to go outside by wearing a coat. 28. I prepared to do a corrected act on stage. I did this by playing the lutephonics. First, I plucked the lute’s string. Second, I listened to whether it was sharp or flat. Third, I tuned it down or up respectively, to the correct note. In this way, I prepared to do a corrected act on stage by playing the lutephonics. 29. I prepared to pull people out of the grave. I did this by pushing everyone up. First, I lay under the person. Second, I put my hands on his back. Third, I pushed him up. In this way, I prepared to pull people out of the grave by pushing everyone up. 30. I prepared to fall asleep. I did this by imagining sheep jumping over me. First, I watched one sheep jump over me in my imagination. Second, I prepared to watch the second sheep jump over me in my imagination. Third, I repeated this until I had fallen asleep. In this way, I prepared to fall asleep by imagining sheep jumping over me. 31. I prepared to push strawberries into my mouth. I did this by molding strawberries. First, I pressed the strawberry up. Second, I kept pushing it up. Third, I ate it when it reached the top. In this way, I prepared to push strawberries into my mouth by molding strawberries. 32. I prepared to eat dessert. I did this by eat strawberries out of a bowl. First, I offered the money. Second, I offered the property. Third, I offered my time to take part in the religion. In this way, I prepared to eat dessert by eat strawberries out of a bowl. 33. I prepared to appear intelligent in relation to main programs about life. I did this by determining that the line was bug-free. First, I verified the command’s spelling. Second, I verified the number of commands. Third, I verified the command returned the desired result. In this way, I prepared to appear intelligent in relation to main programs about life by determining that the line was bug-free. 34. I prepared to entertain the guests. I did this by stating that the musician was vegetarian. First, I ate the peanut sauce. Second, I ate the broccoli. Third, I ate the carrot. In this way, I prepared to entertain the guests by stating that the musician was vegetarian. 35. I prepared to feed the chivalrous knights. I did this by producing food in my role as the restaurant manager. First, I produced onion relish. Second, I produced mango chutney. Third, I produced Indian cuisine. In this way, I prepared to feed the chivalrous knights by producing food in my role as the restaurant manager. 36. I prepared to write my own exam. I did this by writing it in multiple-choice format. First, I decided on the main points. Second, I decided on the criteria points for each point. Third, I wrote the exam. In this way, I prepared to write my own exam by writing it in multiple-choice format. 37. I prepared to go to heaven (peace on earth). I did this by teaching the meditation technique. First, I travelled to the calm place. Second, I surrounded myself with students. Third, I instructed them in the meditation technique. In this way, I prepared to go to heaven (peace on earth) by teaching the meditation technique. 38. I prepared to provide feedback on meditation teaching. I did this by preventing regogitation (sic) (thinking of the same content twice). First, I prepared to think of the first idea. Second, I prepared to think of the next idea. Third, I repeated this until I had thought of the ideas that I liked to. In this way, I prepared to provide feedback on meditation teaching by preventing regogitation (sic) (thinking of the same content twice). 39. I prepared to observe safety guidelines. I did this by doing one thing at a time. First, I performed the first activity. Second, I finished it. Third, I performed the second activity. In this way, I prepared to observe safety guidelines by doing one thing at a time. 40. I prepared to notice you. I did this by watching the navy show. First, I noticed the first mate. Second, I noticed the response. Third, I verified that it was correct. In this way, I prepared to notice you by watching the navy show. 41. I prepared to examine the famous intellectually disabled student. I did this by playing the intellectually disabled student. First, I was sensitive to her voice. Second, I was sensitive to her appearance. Third, I was sensitive to her world. In this way, I prepared to examine the famous intellectually disabled student by playing the intellectually disabled student. 42. I prepared to observe life on planet Earth. I did this by repeating the sutra. First, I read the sutra in a book. Alternatively, I listened to a teacher tell it to me. Then, I repeated the sutra for twenty minutes twice per day. In this way, I prepared to observe life on planet Earth by repeating the sutra. Meditation Teacher Sutra Breasoning List 1. Schedule, bell, bed, ringer, blanket, to do item. 2. Point, shuttlecock, badminton bat, air, arrow, winner. 3. Weight, scales, finger, claw, scale, kilogram. 4. Egg, sperm, strawberry, cream, mouth, tongue. 5. Elvira, field, bus, kite, string, sky. 6. Jackdaw, jack, door, hand, glove, pet. 7. centre, safe person, safe, reader, mat, pole. 8. Gift, apple, orange, apple tree, orange tree, + sign. 9. Audience, heaven, earth, harp, harp string, C. 10. Psychiatrist, patient, while command, keyboard, true, stairway. 11. Friend, red rectangle, sentence, poll, vote, you. 12. Licorice, pop, bubble, map, skewer, ball. 13. Vag, stage, screen, transformation, A list, exam. 14. Atom, brain, sale, points of sale, chart, bridge. 15. Fibre, meditation, government, leader, vote, metaphorical seed. 16. God, painting, apple, text, storyboard, circle. 17. creative artist, parakeet, hand, arm, path, philosopher. 18. Love heart, pedigree, table, A, philosophy book, dog. 19. Doctor, heart, brain, mat, meditator, job. 20. Robot, thermos flask, lid, cup, table, robotics man. 21. You, fast parent, wedding ring, mortgage, child, young child. 22. Avec symbol, world map, globe, can opener, key, shaker. 23. Happy face, smile, identity matrix, nose, eye, pupil. 24. Guard, paper, wood, fire screen, prodder, bellows. 25. finger, leg, pants, clock, sun, hour. 26. Lady, academic, 12 noon, document wallet, face, son. 27. Outside, coat, button, jacket, costume, King of Pop, overcoat. 28. Stage, lute, string, sharp, note, heaven. 29. cloud, pusher, person, hands, up arrow, seat. 30. bed, model sheep, collar, bell, graph, head. 31. strawberry, mouth, mold, huller, strawberry slice, tooth. 32. dessert, bowl, money, property, club, fork.